


earth king

by cartmanwk1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cumdumpster, F/M, Hung Shota, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Smegma, hyper penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartmanwk1/pseuds/cartmanwk1
Summary: Sea Kings. The strongest creatures of the sea only rivaled by earth kings and sky kings. earth Kings. Where massive serpents ranging from 1 to 100 heads Unlike sea kings earth kings were kinder and could take human form but could not swim. sky kings were massive birds that soured thought the sky large enough to hows large kingdomes on their backs.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Everyone
Kudos: 7





	earth king

in the Gou, kingdom rested a six-headed earth king the protector of a small town somewhere at the edge of the Kingdom. This giant five-year-old protector was currently in a bar getting his ass kissed by a pirate crew by the name of the red-hair-pirates. Each member take turns licking and kissing his kissing trying to appease him, the boy himself paid no attention to the partying pirates using his ass and paid more attention to the massive amount of food that was his tribute, "so Luffy do you have any dreams beside protecting this town" a red-headed man named shanks said, " of course I am going to travel the sea and find the best cumdump to bear my kids" Luffy loudly boasted causing all the pirates to stop and go on strike yelling " what are we than" Luffy did not even turn around instead shook his large ass which at this point was covered in kiss marks and saliva the pirates whores covered in spit and ass hair became hypnotized by his heavenly ass Luffy would not have to say anything to them to get back to work but he was feeling generous "first two to come back gets to be face fucked and the third gets to sniff my balls" with that an all-out brawl everyone fighting to be the first three. Luffy was not human despite his looks so he had no care for the concept of cleaning himself so his body was covered in sweat and dirt and his twin horse like dicks were curved from base to tip in smegma despite this they continued to fight for a taste of his divine rod. as the fighting continued Luffy lost interest and started to feast again before feeling a big kiss on the center of his hole he lazily turned his head to see who was the lucky one only to see shanks planting kiss after kiss on his dirty ass "well well I did not expect you to be the one since you have only ever talked to me since you got here well a prize is a prize" with that Luffy turned to sit on his ass reviling his large twin dicks, his sheath was already 10 inches so wean they come out they are a good 30-inches, shanks stared them in owing he tried to get to sucking but there was a wall of smegma between him and the divine so like any good slut he gets to cleaning using his mouth eating it all off having to chew for most of it, finally he got to the dick and he could say that whale they did resemble horses it had some difference like hooks lined around them to ensure that patently mates can not escape but they only work when Luffy wanted them too, shanks barly whited and swollowed all of it and as promesed luffy hands were on his head and then he got a face full of dirty smelly crouch hair when he was pulled back for the first time his face was coverd in crouch hair, shanks did not get a chance to breath as his face was used as an outlet the only air he did get was rotten croch, shanks lost track of time everything becoming a blurr as he was used as a dumpster he only got glemsis when the condoms were removed big bags of hot stinky kids cum he counted at least 40 all as big as wartermalen with no variation between them and he could tell why his balls larger than a ten year old refiled faster then they could be but only the front two the back two did not move. After 10-more condoms, Luffy decided to let him go but not before having him strip and used his underwear to calling it underwear was a bit much more of a thong it only covered his small 5-inch penis and left his ass exposed held together by to strings to accentuate his ass, he used it to wipe his dirty body ass, cock, armpits, balls, etc by the time he was it was done with it was covered in smegma, ass hair, and smelled like death making him wear it on his face covering his nose and made go back nacked but not before making him kiss his ass hole one more time. Luffy could not call himself satisfied despite a full day of cumming his balls had only grown bigger so he rested there on the counter ass up masturbating trying to reduce his ball size only to fall asleep and wait there for the next day for someone to kiss him good morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thought? should I give him a devil fruit? if so what kind. make it sexy... and maybe dirty.  
> no scat or vore.


End file.
